This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A number of electric pumps have been disclosed combining an electric motor and a vane pump. For example, U.S. Patent No. 6,499,964 describes an electric motor and a vane pump that are usable separately or in combination with one another. While this concept may provide the desired pumping function, redundancies exist, possibly negatively affecting the cost, size and weight of the fluid pump.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,641 describes an electrically driven vane pump. The rotor of the electric motor and the rotor of the vane pump are integrated with each other. However, the disclosed pump arrangement includes multiple casings and occupies a relatively large volume of space. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved integrated electric vane oil pump.